camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest to Save the Daughter of Notus
Dream= |-| Overview= A group of three demigods are going up to Canada to save a demigod daughter of Notus. Anne (Lee's stepmother) used to be the priestess of Notus, which is basically why Lee got the job of getting this demigod to camp (Anne and Notus parted on good terms). In the end, it turns out it was Enyo, the goddess of war and destruction. She wanted to mess with Notus and cause some trouble. She framed Boreas and hoped that when the demigod and questers were killed, Notus and Boreas would clash and eventually cause a war. It's something she's capable of, seeing that she's so delighted in warfare that she even refused to take sides in the battle between Zeus and the monster Typhon (In the first Titan War). |-| Questers= Lee Ji-kyung- Daughter of Boreas (Leader), Owned by Prk Gemma Bridges- Daughter of Eros, Owned by Awesy Kyle Jones- Son of Dionysus, owned by Copicat |-| Locations & Monsters= -Entrance of Camp- No monsters, take a camp van to border -Canadian Border- No monsters on the American side, but two hell hounds on the Canadian side and they're almost denied to cross due to insufficient funds (THAT'S A THING). -Toronto, Lee's old house- They drive to Lee's old house (which they still own, they haven't sold it yet.) They meet Anne and try to find out what is going on. They're attacked by the Minotaur who, sadly, still has not discovered pants. -Ottowa- They drive to Ottowa and (using a map provided by Anne) find where the demigod is being held (It's the Bonnechere Caves). No monsters. -Bonnechere Caves- See ENDGAME - Camp half blood Entrance- They get back safely thanks to Notus, and the demigod is claimed by Notus. |-| End game= They get to the caves at nighttime to avoid going in a tour group. After sneaking in, they wonder around until they hear someone kicking the wall of the cave in an extremely small crawl space. Lee crawls in after the demigod while Enyo makes an appearance. The other two questers fight her off (which is not easy considering she's a goddess and war and can make you VERY VERY angry). Lee crawls out, dragging the demigod (whose hands are tied) with her. Enyo starts to explain her plan like a James Bond villain would, giving one of the others questers to sneak up behind her and give her a good whack on the back of the head. Distracted, the trio are able to tie up Enyo and free the demigod, who says her name is Na Jee Sun and also says they're all crazy. Notus and Boreas show up to take Enyo to Zeus to explain herself. Jee Sun doesn't want to go to camp at first, but after talking with Notus she agrees to go. Boreas thanks the group and his daughter. As a favor to her for saving his good name, he enchants her knife so it turns into a smaller, much more compact snowflake ring. She thanks him and he takes Enyo to Zeus, while Notus also stays to thank the questers. He gives them one last gift, a warm gust of wind that takes them to the camp's entrance safely. |-| Prophecy= WIP Camp Entrance Lee: She arrives and looks around, surprised to see that she is the first. She goes up to the white camp van and sits down on the hood. Despite the fact she wasn't cold, she's wearing a black pea coat over a black turtle neck, a red scarf around her neck. She has a pair of comfortable black winter boots on over her feet. Her brown hair, which had been a pain that morning, had been tied up in a ponytail. Her hunting knife was in it's sheath at her belt, and she hoped that it could just look like a weird belt or something through the Mist. Her one backpack she brought hangs on a shoulder as she crosses her ankles and waits. Kyle: '''He walks through the camp entrance, taking the time to help some of the strawberries grow. He walks to the van and pulls down his purple hoodie. He sees a figure on the bonnet and pulls his wallet out of his jeans pocket, ready to turn it into a sword at a moment's notice. He sees that the figure is a girl and goes to her, wallet at the ready. "So, I really hope you're one of my fellow questors," he joked, "Or I'm going to have to slay you or something!" '''Gemma: She walks towards the camp entrance, clad in a knit cardigan, blouse, denim skinny jeans and black Vans. The demigod's long brown hair was put up into a milkmaid braid to keep her hair out of her way. Her sword was in its sheath located in the pink duffle bag she carried. The bag contained her own essentials; a hairbrush, toothpaste and toothbrush, ambrosia and nectar and a pair of clothes. She peered around the corner and saw the other two waiting for her by the van and hurried to meet them. "Hey Birdie!" She greeted her friend with a smile. Lee: She hopped off the front of the van and waved to Gemma and greeting her before turning to Kyle. "I'm sure there'll be enough time for slaying later. I'm Lee Ji-kyung, but most people call me Birdie." she says with a smile. Kyle: '''"Nice to meet you Birdie," Kyle went to shake her hand, "I'm Kyle Jones. Dionysus kid," He turned to the other girl. "That makes you Gemma, doesn't it?" '''Gemma: She nods, "Yep, daughter of Eros." She rocked back and forth of her heels and toes then looked to Birdie. "Are we ready to go?" She asked, pulling her duffel bag's sleeve further up her shoulder. Lee: She twirls the keys on her finger. "Yup. Everybody in, I guess." she goes around the front and opens the driver side door, throws her bag in, and hops in after it. "Let's go kick some butt!!" Kyle: 'He jumps in, with only his backpack on his back. He only has some ambrosia, nectar, money and clothes. '''Gemma:'She giggles, tossing in her bag in the back. She opens the front door and sits on the front passenger seat. "Let's go!" She says. '''Kyle: '''He leans forward, ready to talk to his teammates. "Not to sound worried," he asked, "But are either of you old enough to drive?" '''Lee: She slips on her seat belt and starts up the car before pulling out of the drive. "Well, no." she says with a slight frown, then shrugs. "I know how to drive. Your government just won't issue me a license." She glances back at Kyle. "Now that I think about it we should have taken a cab, but we're going to need a car to get us across the border. But don't worry. I can handle it." Kyle: '''Kyle put on his seatbelt, deliberating on whether to reinforce it with some grapevines. "Right then," he gulped, "I'm ready," '''Gemma: She giggles at Kyle's reaction, but even though she trusts Birdie, she fastened her seatbelt and pulled on it tightly. She nods at Birdie, her leg shaking a little. Lee: "It's like you guys don't trust me! Anyways, just act natural and it'll be fine." she pulls onto the main road, then starts to talk. "Well, I suppose before anything I should fill you guys in. Of course, you should know before anything we're going to Canada." Kyle: '''"Good thing I brought my hoodie," he chimed in.4 '''Lee: she snorts. "Well, yeah. Anyways, once we get over the border we'll head to my old house in Toronto. My mom Anne will meet us there, but my other mom Hye-mi is on a business trip so she sends her love but she won't be able to see us. All I know is we're supposed to save a relative of-." she jerks to a sudden stop at a stop sign. "Whoops." Gemma: She gasps, clutching her seat, her heart racing. "O-Okay," She said, relaxing a little after a while. "Who are we saving?" She asked. Kyle: '''He breathed slowly, "If we're saving a traffic warden, then we're screwed." '''Lee: "Funny." she sighs. "Anyways, we're going to save a relative of my mother. Anne I mean, not Hye-Mi." she clarifies. "My mother Anne is a third gen demigod, a child of a demigod's kid. Her... third cousin or something like that, an actual demigod child of Notus. She was picked by him to become his priestess, but she's... compromised? Worst of all, whoever did it has framed my father, Boreas." Gemma: "That must really suck for your dad," she stated pitifully, glancing out the window at the sky. Kyle: '''"Either way," he said sympathetically, "this quest is practically tailor-made for you so we've got the best chance of succeeding," '''Lee: She laughs. "Yeah, I suppose so. In any case, this a very important task on hand. Did you all bring your passports?" she asks suddenly, changing the subject. Kyle: '''"It's in my magic wallet," he said, patting his pocket where his wallet was stored. "Isn't Canada part of America anyway?" '''Gemma: She froze, wondering if she had brought it or not. She started to search her pockets, and found it in her back pocket and waved it in the air. "Here's mine, and i think they are two different countries, I may not be right though." Lee: "They're two different countries. I'm Canadian, but I have dual citizenship. Once we get to the border, we'll be stopped and greeted by a border officer. The officer will ask us a few questions. They'll make sure we have the requirements to enter Canada. This should only take a few minutes for you guys. I'm a citizen so I can just show my ID and get in. We can't in if you guys give false or incomplete info. You guys also have to convince the officer that you are eligible to enter, and have proof that you'll leave Canada after our time is up. Um, what else... Oh! Since we're all under 18, we're considered minors. They check very carefully for missing or runaway children, and we're a bunch of teenagers in a white van. They're going to question you guys and probably me about what we're doing by ourselves. Let's just say we're visiting for the holidays. Simple enough, right?" Kyle: '''"Total honesty, huh?" he joked, "Where have you been staying recently? Oh, just your average demigod summer camp," He became serious again. "No ,I know what to do. I'm a natural actor," he said, pulling a dramatic pose. '''Gemma: She giggled, then became serious. "I'll try to appear convincing," She softly said, as she wasn't that great of a liar, much less an actress. She could be very flirty though, "I hope the officer's male and straight." She said to no one in particular, mostly herself. Kyle: '''He cringed at the implication, but then touched Gemma's shoulder reassuringly and affectionately. "Don't worry," he told her, "I'll bring out your inner creative genius," '''Lee: "Let's hope that creative genius doesn't sound so crazy. We should be okay, and plus my mom will vouch for us if we call her. Oh, and um," she does a little smile and head tilt. "I'm 16, okay?" Gemma: She smiles weakly at Kyle but then looks back at Lee, not sure if she was telling the truth or it's something they should believe for the officers at the boundary. "If you say so," she nodded. Kyle: '''He was completely oblivious to the possibility of Lee lying. "Well, I'm 15, but I do kind of look older than both of you so..." '''Lee: "I'm driving. Plus, I, um, acquired, a fake ID." Kyle: '''"Acquired?" he asked, "I don't doubt you can drive, but how old are you?" '''Gemma: She looked at her friend, "Birdie?" She asked, as she was as skeptical as Kyle. Lee: "Whoah, chill. I didn't steal it. My mother gave it to me." she said, as if that made all the difference. 'I'm 14, but I look older no? It's totally cool. Your lack of faith in me is surprising!" Kyle: '''"That's still three years under the limit back where I come from," he said disdainfully, "But you know what? This cannot be the biggest life or death moment in the quest, so let's just get to the border please," '''Lee: "You're right. Canada is has some pretty nasty monsters. Ogres. Snow giants. Hell hounds. Much more to focus on." Kyle: '''"No monsters? Where's the fun in that?" he said jokingly, but began playing with his wallet again. '''Lee: she shrugged haphazardly. "I don't know about you guys but avoiding monsters seems like the best idea. We don't want to attract any more attention then we do. Also, the whole idea of monsters is scary. It's like everything from your nightmares as a child has come to life and you're dead if you don't fight back." Kyle: '''"Which is why we've been trained by the camp to fight back!" he shifted in his seat to get himself more comfortable, "I've never fought a monster on a level playing field before..." '''Gemma: She sits back in her seat, "I agree with Birdie and I haven't either Kyle. I don't think any of us have really." She stated. The inner child in her made her suddenly feel anxious. "Are we there yet?" She asked the driver, tapping her fingers. Lee: she glanced at her watch, and then at the road. "Yeah, almost. a minute more..." she trailed off as they pulled into a line behind some other cars, then turned to look at Gemma and Kyle. "Yeah. We're here." Canadian Border Kyle: '''After a few minutes of waiting, Kyle was utterly bored. He had tried a variety of sitting positions and was currently lying down, seatbelt undone, playing with his wallet. "This is legitimately the most bored I've ever been," he spoke. '''Gemma: She had fallen into a small nap on the way, but she suddenly woke up and looked around. Her face lit up and she glanced back at Kyle, "Kyle, I think we're here!" She exclaimed, beaming. Lee: "We are!" she almost jumped for joy as she leaned over the steering wheel. "There's like one car ahead of us. Are weall ready?" Kyle: '''"I know I am!" he exclaimed. He pocketed his wallet and fastened his seatbelt. "So... we're going to just get a few questions about our age and then we're free to go, right?" '''Lee: "Yeah, I believe so." she said. Gemma: She tapped her fingers and glanced out the window, her forehead against the window. "Come on," she breathed, kind of like commanding the car in front of them. Kyle: '''He had a sudden thought and asked, "You know the mist? Does it stop them from seeing anything super?" He then smiled as several grapevines began growing outside of the car. '''Lee: she watches as the car moves and pulls up to where the border patrol agents are. "Kyle!" she hisses to the backseat before turning back around and opening the window, a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello, officer." she says to the first border patrol agent, a gruff looking man in sunglasses with a Canadian flag pinned to his collar. Border Patrol Agent 1: " Good afternoon, miss. May I see you identification, please?" It's quiet as Lee hands over her ID and car papers. She fumbles for the other's passports and shoves them quickly out the window. Border Patrol Agent 1: "What is your business entering Canada today?" Kyle: '''Putting on his best American accent, he leaned over to the open window and told the officer, "We're just gonna go on holiday here. See the sights, taste the cuisine..." '''Border Patrol Agent 1: He frowns a little. "Shouldn't you kids be in school right? Why are you traveling without someone over the age of 18?" Kyle: '''"That is a very good question. One my friend will be happy to answer," He stares at Lee and Gemma. '''Lee: "You see, we're homeschooled." she lies easily. "I'm a Canadian citizen I'm taking my friends up to see the caves in our lovely country. My mom was supposed to take us but she got sick with the flu." Border Patrol Agent 1: "If you're home-schooled, how did you meet?" Lee: she relaxes and smiles prettily, trying her best charm on the officer. "Our church youth group." Gemma: She nods, forcing a smile. "Amen," she says to the officer and bows her head, slowly. Kyle: '''"Jesus unites us all in spirit," He didn't know how long he could hold off a laugh. '''Border Patrol Agent 1: he gives them a look over and then looks down at their papers. His eyes glaze over for a second then he leans in the window and hands Lee back their papers. "We just need to confirm you have enough funds on you to travel and you can go through." Lee: she smiles, glad the mist had helped her for once. "No search?" she channels her thoughts and gives a snap of her finger, that snap sounding loud and echoing. Border Patrol Agent 1: "No search." he agrees at once. Lee: "Okay. I have twenty dollars on me... guys?" she leans over her shoulder at her friends. Kyle: '''"Don't look at me!" he raised his empty hands, "I've got ten pounds. British pounds." '''Lee: she smiles sheepishly. "Gemma...?" Category:Punk Rock Kitsune Category:Theawesomeperson202 Category:Copicat123